Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by molotovsuicide
Summary: Michael has finished college, and Mia has moved to Genovia. Michael is finding solace in bottles to get him through life, and Mia is in some life changing situations thanks to Grandmere. Will Michael be able to win Mia back, especially now she may be co
1. Chapter 1: Dakota

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi, this is my new PD fanfic (based on the books, so if you aren't interested, close this now! But who doesn't like the books?), 'Mistakes' is on hiatus right now, and has been for about a year, unfortunately, and this is my holiday project. I hope you all like it, it's like a comedy drama. And even though it is against policy (what a stupid policy though!), there are song lyrics on this. I don't see why we can't use them if we won't pass them off as our own. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R

(By the way, there will be a soundtrack for this story, I will provide you with a tracklisting for it so you can go and download the songs on iTunes or whatever.)

* * *

All Princess Diaries related characters and indicia are copyright of Meg Cabot (best author ever!). Song credits listed at end of chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dakota**

* * *

**Apartment 8, 1411 Hepburn Street, Manhattan 12.30pm**

OK, I just woke up with a killer hangover. Trust me, a dog named after a psychological torture master is not one you want licking your face after way too much alcohol consumption. Actually, you don't want anyone licking your face after a hangover.

I am so, so tired. Guess who's never, ever drinking or touching or looking at alcohol again? Michael Moscovitz, that's who. I vow from now one never to--- oh, who am I kidding? I said that yesterday, and the day before, but not the day before that because I was working at the Apple store.

Wasted days roll in, wasted nights roll out. It seems lately like I'm always wasted. But no-one seems to notice. And the person I wish would notice, can't, because she is 2000 miles away ruling over a small principality.

It's so stupid, the way I'm pretending I'm OK, but I'm clinging on to every little last piece of her, even though she's moved on completely. I've even started writing this stupid journal, because it reminds me of how cute she looked, her little nose buried in her notebook, hand furiously scribbling down every last detail.

Not that I'm trying to resemble her or anything, that's a little Norman Bates-ish for my liking.

_Thinking back, thinking of you  
Summertime think it was June  
Yeah think it was June  
Laying back, head on the grass  
Chewing gum having some laughs  
Yeah having some laughs_

I remember when we used to just hang out, and everything was fine, we'd go and get some pizza. We'd laugh and talk, and watch anime and wonder whether everything was going to change one day, and what would happen when easily-accessible petroleum would run out. We felt like we could live forever and—that we were invincible, not even her freaky grandma with the scary tattooed eyeliner would stop us.

_You made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
You made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one_

She had this way of looking at me, making me feel like I was the strongest guy in the whole world. I remembered when I first started getting her 'love' cards in my senior year, I didn't believe it was her, even when Lilly told me. Why would a beautiful princess like her like me? I thought it was a mean prank, even though I never thought Mia could ever be mean to anyone, not even Lilly who deserved it most.

_Drinking back, drinking for two  
Drinking with you  
When drinking was new  
Sleeping in the back of my car  
We never went far  
Didn't need to go far_

I wanted to protect her from the world. I knew I loved her more than anyone else in the world. She loved me too. I was her Han Solo, she was my Leia. I remember the night we took off to the beach, didn't stop driving until we got there. We slept under the stars and we had our first time. Afterwards, as she lay in my arms, I knew that she was the girl I wanted to be with the rest of my life. Of course, I wasn't going to propose until at least 5 years time, but it was comforting to know I was so dead-on correct about something. At least I thought I was...

_You made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
You made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one_

A few months later, Mia called me to tell me we needed to talk. She'd been crying, I could hear it in her voice over the phone. She wanted to go to the beach. I drove by, picked her up, and we made our way there throughout the night in silence. I couldn't bring myself to ask her what was wrong, but I kissed her reassuringly at the traffic lights. She didn't say a word, even though she kissed back, but the tears still streamed down her cheeks.

When we finally got there, she got out of the car, and went to sit down at the spot that we both remembered for good reason. I looked at her 19 year old body, fatigued with defeat, shaking with sobs. I sat down next to her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

'What's wrong, Mia?' I whispered.

'Michael, I-'

'Is it your dad? Is he sick again?' I asked.

'No, it's—Michael, I have to leave.'

'It's fine, I'll take you home.'

She smiled a little through her tears.

'You're so sweet, don't ever change.' she said, holding my face her hands. 'No, I meant, I have to leave the country.'

My mouth went dry.

'Genovia?' I asked.

'Yes, in 3 weeks.' she whispered. 'I can't be with you anymore.'

I felt a lump in my throat, but I swallowed it promptly.

'We can survive this, Mia. We can still be together.' I said, reassuringly.

'No, Michael, we can't.'

'Yes, we can.' I protested.

'No, we can't!' said Mia, standing up angrily. 'Michael, it isn't fair to me or you. I can't be missing you forever, and I can't do this anymore!'

'I'll be here for you.'

'I know, and that's the problem! I can't do that to you, I'm not worth it!'

I stayed silent. I looked at my feet.

'I'm so sorry, Michael.' was all she managed to choke out for running away.

I got a call later from her mom saying she had picked Mia up and they were driving her home.

That was the last time I saw her. I didn't even have the balls to see her at the airport, to try again, and say goodbye. I couldn't even do that.

_I don't know where we are going now  
I don't know where we are going now_

Lilly calls me and mentions her sometimes, but I can't talk about it and end up changing the subject. Then, what usually happens is we have a screaming match over the phone, and I hang up just as she calls me a drunken no-hoper. Maybe Lilly's not as blind as I think.

_Wake up call, coffee and juice  
Remembering you  
What happened to you?  
I wonder if we'll meet again  
Talk about life since then  
Talk about why did it end_

I can't see her again. I have my own life, and she has hers. Hers is probably more pink and bubbly than mine will ever be, a sort of plastic, perfect bubble. I just hope she's hurting a little about me. I don't want to think that this is easy for her. Maybe it can prove to me how hard it was for her to leave.

_You made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
You made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one_

_I don't know where we are going now  
I don't know where we are going now_

_So take a look at me now_

I wish she could see me now, I wish she could see the boy she once loved pouring his emotions into a stupid journal, trying to bring some part of her back. Look at him, his eyes bloodshot, hair unkempt, dog eating some pizza off the floor. Look at that idiot, he's even using a 'Palais de Genovia' pen. Look at that chump, throwing the pen out the window down onto the frosty cold Manhattan street.

I miss her. I wish she would come back.

_So take a look at me now_

_So take a look at me now_

_So take a look at me now_

* * *

'Dakota' by Stereophonics.

* * *

Please R&R! Next chapter will be from Mia's perspective, hopefully a little less depressing. 


	2. Chapter 2: Blergh

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

All Princess Diaries related characters and indicia are copyright of Meg Cabot (best author ever!). Song credits listed at end of chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Blergh**

* * *

**Palais De Genovia, Genovia, 2000 miles away or something from NY... who really cares?**

**12.30pm**

OK, so being born a princess totally sucks. T-O-T-A-L-L-Y. You can't do anything you want, people (cough, Grandmere, cough) make you dress in Chanel and Dolce and Gabbana (who I don't even like, they were mean to me at the last Black and White ball) when really, you'd rather be wearing your Ramones t-shirt, your overalls and combat boots. And no-one ever leaves you alone. Oh no, it's always, 'Princess Mia, what is your opinion on the current version of the iPod?' 'Princess Amelia, why is it that you think Monaco was to blame over the snail incident?'. Why don't they ever ask me what I think about Britney Spears on/off relationship with Kevin Federline? I know a lot about that!

Today, Grandmere wants to see me about something. She says it's really important. Which can only mean one thing, it's hideous! I don't want to go. I want to crawl back under the covers and think about---- no, I don't want to think about him. I am going to take care of numero uno from now on. I wish he had been a jerk so I could have forgotten about the whole stupid thing--- never have to think about how much I loved him with every fiber of my being. But no, I had to be the one to break it off with him, which makes it hurt more. Especially since, you know, I didn't want to break up with him, I was forced into it.

I think it could be easily said that since then Grandmere and I have a worse relationship than we did. I didn't think that was even humanly possible, but it seems it is. I try not to hear too much about him, but I really want to know he's alright. I haven't really spoken to him since the beach, and that was a year ago almost. I mean, Lilly talks about him, but she always has this wistful sound in her voice that makes her unbearably difficult to listen to.

I really hate that--- shoot. Lars is here to escort me to see my Grandmere. Too bad he can't kill his boss' mom.

* * *

**My room, Palais de Genovia, 1.30pm**

OK, OK, OK, OK, OK...

Just breathe, Mia, breathe. This cannot be happening, this can't be happening!

OH MY GOD! I HATE GRANDMERE!

* * *

**My room, Palais de Genovia, 1.40pm**

I HATE HER.

MY GRANDMOTHER IS THE EVIL INCARNATE!

WORSE THAN DARTH VADER AND THE DUKE IN Moulin Rouge!

* * *

**My room, Palais de Genovia, 1.50pm**

And just who does she think she is anyway?

Does she think that she can just move into my life and wreck it anymore than she already has?

'It's for the good of this country. It will do excellently to make use of this rumour. It will be the television event of the year!' she says.

I don't freakin' care.

HOW DARE SHE MARRY ME OFF!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ahahahahaha... cliffhanger. I hope you are liking this. I know it was short, but I hope to update very, very soon.

Please read and review.

;)starlitestarbrite2


	3. Chapter 3: Grandmere's Grand Plan

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

All Princess Diaries related characters and indicia are copyright of Meg Cabot (best author ever!). Song credits listed at end of chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Grandmere's Grand Plan**

* * *

**My room, Palais de Genovia, 2.00pm**

OK, ranting and raving is not going to change anything. It still felt good though.

So this is where it all started. I walked innocently down to Grandmere's suite with Lars, who was eerily silent. Normally he talks or something.

He opened the door for me, and I was hit with the sight of Grandmere, sitting on her pink velvet sofa, sipping a sidecar and a holding a cigarette in her other hand. She waved it around. I knew something bad was happening, because Grandmere was looking incredibly happy, I mean, her eyes were bulging with excitement when she saw me.

'Ah, Amelia!' she said, being a little too nice for her. 'Come in, come in.'

Of course, she was speaking all in French, Grandmere feels that she is too good to speak English, and it reminds her of New York, something she would rather forget.

'How many Sidecars did you give her?' I hissed at Lars. He chuckled a little and walked off.

'You might want to sit down.' She gestured next to her.

I obliged and sat down on the couch, but not within pinching distance. Just because I was 20, didn't change anything. Bodily harm was still accepted.

'Now, as you know, the press are in love with this rumour that Rene is your beau-' Grandmere began.

'Yeah, because you fed them that stupid story when I was out of the room! And you gave them photos of us together. We were just being friendly.' I interjected, annoyed.

'Well, Rene is a most suitable match for you.' said Grandmere.

'Ugh... no.' I felt a little mean. I got along with Rene, now he wasn't so pompous like he used to be. But he still was far from being my favorite person.

'As you also know, Genovia's tourism numbers have been dwindling most alarmingly of late.'

'Yes. I'll do it.'

'You aren't going to agree too easily when I tell you what it is.'

'It'll probably be some photo shoot with Rene, right?'

'No, Amelia, it's much better than that!'

'A publicity tour--- aw, Grandma, I really don't—'

'Grandmere, Amelia, Grandmere. No. It's not.'

'Well, then hurry up—'

'Amelia, you have no suitable royal consort, and we need to prepared in the sudden event of my death (I couldn't wait for that one! Actually, that's harsh) or your father's. You need to be prepared to take over the throne with a suitable royal by your side.'

'Huh.' I blinked, not getting it. 'Grandmere, can't we hurry up with this, Oprah's going to be on soon.'

'You are marrying Rene.' she burst out, barely containing or concealing her glee.

I started laughing nervously.

'That's not funny. Stop joking.'

'I never joke, Amelia, I evoke amusement. But in this instance, I am not doing that either.'

'I am not marrying Rene.' I said, standing up.

'As I said, Amelia, it would be quite quaint for the two of you to pair up.'

I thought I was going to be sick, quite truly.

'I-I-I--- Has it managed to escape that we are related?'

'Oh, but so distantly, Amelia. I have researched this for some time. And what would be the problem with marrying Rene? He is quite good looking, nice and financially stable—but that hardly matters in your case.'

'He is an imbecile, ignorantly carnivorous swine-headed—'

'Ouch, I'm affected.' said a cocky voice.

I turned to see, to my horror, Rene standing in the room.

'I didn't---'

'Hey, princess, I'm not thrilled with marrying a scrawny, dishwater blonde brat but I—'

'SILENCE!' shrieked Grandmere.

Rene and I sat down immediately.

'I think I need to tell you something. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this—I thought your country would mean enough to you.'

'Grandmere, I love Genovia, but this is my life and...'

'If you two do not marry, Genovia may become bankrupt and cease to exist as we know it.'

I began to hyperventilate. The walls were closing in.

I was having to marry my cousin, however distantly related.

'I must make you two sign this contract. Right away, so that preparations will begin.'

I signed the paper Grandmere was clutching in her hand. Rene did too.

I blinked back tears, knowing I was signing my life away.


	4. Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

All Princess Diaries related characters and indicia are copyright of Meg Cabot (best author ever!). Song credits listed at end of chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Rude Awakening**

* * *

**Apartment 8, 1411 Hepburn Street, Manhattan 11am.**

Today I woke up on the kitchen floor. Yes, the kitchen floor. At least I managed to get up in the morning though, a mild improvement. How did I wake up on the kitchen floor?

After dealing with the angry customers at the Apple store, complaining of broken iPod Nanos, which they obviously broke as a result of their carelessness, I decided I had enough. So it was back home and back into the Buds again. I must have fallen asleep on the kitchen stool.

The phone began ringing. I ignored it, and stared in the cracks in the ceiling from my spot on the lino, which was scarily becoming more and more comfortable.

I thought the phone would have stopped ringing, but the caller was really persistent. I chalked it down to being Ross, the boss of the Apple store asking me to fill in a shift. I decided I was in no way shape or form to go in today.

The phone kept on ringing. Finally the answering machine kicked in.

'Hey, this is Michael Moscovitz. I can't be here to answer right now, so just leave a message after the tone and I'll call back ASAP. Bye.'

'MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ! YOU HAVE TO—'

Damn, it was Lilly. I really couldn't deal with her pent up teenage angst today. You'd think that considering she was 20, she'd be all out of angst by now, but it turns out I was sadly mistaken.

'—PICK UP NOW! YOU—'

My hand managed to reach the answering machine powercord just in time and I yanked the cord out of the powerboard. Bye bye Lil!

Suddenly my attention was drawn to the television which I must have left on. I vaguely remember seeing some part of Letterman, but due to the fact that he is incredibly unfunny I fell asleep. Now the television show was worse- ET: Entertainment Tonight, hosted by Mary Hart.

'Well, it's been a huge day for some royal—' I yawned and switched off the TV with my unorthodox method again – disconnecting the appliance at the socket. I did not need reminding of Mia, especially not when I was hungover, tired and about as emotional as 10 women PMSing, not to mention collapsed on cheap linoleum.

It was all I could do to fall back asleep on the floor with Pavlov licking my face. I dragged myself up and into the shower. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. My eyes hurt, I had noticed it was so bright in the apartment. I pulled on a Boomtown Rats t-shirt and jeans and grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

After coming out of Starbucks, I noticed a whole heap of people congregating around the newsstand. I thought that maybe the old guy that ran it had had a coronary, so being the medical expert I am (well, Mia and I did save Boris from dying of blood loss in high school. But if he had died, I probably would have pitied the guy. I mean, who drops a globe on their head over LILLY?) I decided to rubberneck and hang around in case there was a real emergency.

'Oh, how nice!' I heard some old lady comment. I whipped around my head to stare at her? I mean, what kind of sicko takes pleasure in seeing an old guy collapse? I looked at the magazine she had in her hand. I couldn't care less about some stupid fairytale reconciliation of Britney and K-Fed. I was pretty K-Fed up. I took a long drag out of my cappuccino, sighed loudly and walked back to the apartment.

Pavlov was incredibly happy to see me, and I picked him up as I plugged in the answering machine and the television. I couldn't believe ET was still on! And I couldn't believe they actually had breaking news! What kind of breaking news could they have that was such a big drama!

The screen was filled by Mary Hart's big blonde head.

The phone began to ring again. I had to concentrate on the news report though, especially if I didn't want to feel any guilt about ignoring Lilly.

'In royal news today, it's going to be the wedding of the century!'

The phone was still ringing. MUST. FOCUS. ON. MARY.

'MICHAEL! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! LISTEN IT'S REALLY—'

'Cojo, how are you dealing with this news—we know this royal is one of your favourites?'

'Well, Mary, she is fabulous, however her beau is also quite gorgeous.'

'—IMPORTANT THAT YOU DON'T TURN ON THE TV. Michael, you'll need to sit down.'

Already was, Lil, already was.

'Yes, the small principality of Genovia is pleased to announce that—'

'Michael, it's Mia. She's getting married.'

Dear Lord. Please, help me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it's been a while, but as you know, Christmas is always really busy. Perhaps this can be my Christmas present to you, and you guys could maybe review in return? Sounds fair?

Update soon.

;)starlitestarbrite2


	5. Chapter 5: The Inbreds

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

All Princess Diaries related characters and indicia are copyright of Meg Cabot (best author ever!). Song credits listed at end of chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Inbreds**

* * *

**My room, Palais de Genovia, 11:00am**

I am not a happy princess this morning.

Oh no. I thought Grandmere was being oddly nice yesterday when she suggested I have the day off, but now I understand that was because she had an ulterior motive!

And would you believe she thought I was so uncooperative that she had the maids lock the door. Oh yes, Lars is in here, looking bored. I knew there was a reason we got cable this week! Grandmere knew if she was going to hold me hostage she could sweeten the deal by making sure my bodyguard was happy! And if that's not enough, she has Francois guarding the door.

WHY WAS I CURSED WITH SUCH AN EVIL GRANDMOTHER?

Oh. My. God. She's really done it this time. Alright, I admit I was expecting part of it, but I didn't realise it would be this bad. Lars was just doing some channel surfing, and he managed to get hold of 'Entertainment Tonight', and there's Mary Hart, announcing my engagement. And Cojo too! I've met Cojo before, surely he'd know that this isn't my doing!

Funnily enough, while they're going on about what I'm going to be wearing, they aren't mentioning the fact that Rene and I are cousins. Though 'distantly related' as Grandmere keeps telling me. I hope to God Grandmere doesn't expect us to reproduce. I mean, come on, our son/daughter/alien will have six toes possibly! Or two heads! Oh my God, this is worse than the time I freaked out about my pregnant mother drinking the water in Mexico, because, it just is!

Oh, my cell phone's ringing!

* * *

**My room, Palais de Genovia, 12:00pm**

It was Mom. Weirdest phone conversation ever.

**Me:** Hello?

**Mom:** MIA! I KNOW WHOSE DOING THIS IS AND—

**Me:** Mom, Mom, calm down. I know I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Mom:** No, Mia honey, you're fine. It's a certain Clarisse Renaldo or whatever amount of ridiculous last names she has who has to explain anything.

**Me:** Mom, this is for the sake of my country.

**Mom:** Mia, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, none of this royal thing would have happened.

**Me:** Can we forget the wedding? I'm trying. How's Rocky?

**Mom:** Oh you know, same old, same old. I think he's enjoying school. He made me a lovely pasta necklace the other day.

**Me:** Great! Hopefully he picked up your creative skills and not, you know, Mr. Gianini's musical skills.

**Mom:** I guess this isn't what you planned your life to be like.

**Me:** No. No, it isn't.

**Mom:** You know, I'm sure Michael's-

**Me:** Can we not talk about him?

**Mom:** Honey, it's only natural to still be hung up on him. I think he hasn't had a girlfriend since.

**Me:** Nothing can happen. I am in Genovia, he's still in New York. I'm a princess, I'm getting married. I broke his heart.

There was a long pause in our conversation, I guess because neither of us knew what to say to one another.

**Mom:** Well, I'll talk to you soon, baby.

**Me:** OK, I love you.

**Mom:** I love you too, sweetie. Bye.

**Me:** Bye.

I guess I always knew me and Michael were over, deep down, but it only kind of just finalised itself in my mind, and it really hurt.

Lars just told me he is bored and he wants some ice cream. He said he and Francois would both keep it a secret if we all went together. I feel like some Ben and Jerry's right now anyway. Couldn't hurt.

* * *

**The kitchen, Palais de Genovia, 12:30pm**

Ugh.

Who should be in the kitchen but my future husband, that arrogant son of a bi-

Great. I just dropped mint choc-chip ice cream on my diary.

'Hello Amelia,' he said with that cynically amused look.

'Please, we're getting married. Call me Mia.' I bit back sarcastically.

'Really Mia, you must learn to play nicely with your future husband,' he smirked.

'Not if I'm being forced into it.'

'I don't exactly like you either. Do you think I'm happy being married to a Q-tip with hair like a Yield sign?'

'Oh, no you didn't!' I said, sucking in my cheeks, I was that mad! And I felt extremely felt defensive about my hair, since it had grown out of the triangular shape I felt. Besides, I couldn't help it that I was a humongous lanky freak! How dare he insult me about my poor genetic combination!

'Just so you know, I--- hey, get out of that!' I yelped. Rene had taken a spoon and was spearing it into my tub of icecream in the centre of the island.

He gulped down the green lump in one go. I was so wishing him brain freezes.

'I think you are an arrogant, self centred, uneducated jerk!' I spat.

Lars and Francois were watching this like a tennis match.

Rene put his face grossly close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face, and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

'I think you'll find I have some quite charming characteristics. But then again, I think you're still upset you had to go and kill off your Prince Charming.'

'What are you talking about?' I said, feeling confused, hurt and angry.

'I think I'll always fall short of your precious Michael Moscovitz.' said Rene, still in my face.

I felt my face heat up and hot, angry, salty tears sprang to my eyes. I'm ashamed to say a couple made their way out of their tear ducts and onto my cheeks.

'Hello, Amelia, Rene. How are you today?' asked Grandmere, conveniently appearing in the doorway.

I said nothing, only sobbed as I pushed past her to run out of the room, and out of the castle.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope this was good, I realise the chapters are shorter, but there will be a lot more chapters, so expect short installments, but many.

Please read and review with your thoughts and opinions and questions about the story.

;)starlitestarbrite2


End file.
